Breathless
by jgauber
Summary: Takes place after the series finale. Richard & Co. make it back to D'Hara, when an ancient force threatens Richard's plan for unification. Rated T, but some chapters may be M. I will clearly denote these and skipping them will not confuse the plot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the original plot and any original characters that may come up (in this chapter, it would be Owen). I wish I made money, but as for now, it's just a bit of entertainment while I grade papers (I teach undergraduate criminology).

Author's Note: This is the first "Legend of the Seeker" fic I have attempted, but I hope you enjoy it. It will remain T rated, though there may be a chapter or two that are rated higher (probably M) that are somewhat outside of the plot – in other words, you could skip them if you choose and you wouldn't miss anything relevant to the plot of the story. I will differentiate those in the chapter names. Enjoy, and please review J

"Kahlan, it's time to get up," Richard said softly. His lips brushed her ear and he smiled into her hair. This was the third time he had tried to get her to wake up in the past hour. She had been having horrific night terrors since their encounter with the Keeper, so she hadn't wanted to sleep alone. He obliged, but slept on the sofa in her sitting area for propriety's sake. He loved her with all of his heart, and he hated that she was so afraid to sleep on her own, but he couldn't bring himself to tarnish the reputation of the love of his life – and more importantly (in terms of propriety), the Mother Confessor. He had already dressed, but he was on the bed next to her, trying to wake her for the day.

"Mmmm…" was the response he evoked. Kahlan didn't want to get up. After two years of sleeping on the forest floor with only the occasional inn to break the pattern, she never wanted to leave the bed again. Ever. And her night terrors made sleep elusive, so she was still extremely tired.

"Kahlan, sweetheart, we have to get up. They are waiting for us by now," Richard tried to reason. He was facing her, lying on his side, propping himself up on his left elbow. He was using his right hand to twirl her hair as it flowed down her back, trying to gently wake her.

"But I'm so comfortable, Richard," came her soft, moaning reply. He chuckled softly.

"I know, but we have to go. I'll make it worth your while later, I promise," he said, the latter almost a whisper in her ear. Her eyes opened and a smile broke out on her face.

"I'll hold you to that, Seeker," she said, moving to get up. He laughed, gave her a quick, chaste kiss as she moved off the bed.

He waited while she quickly dressed, talking with her as she changed from her nightgown into her dress behind a privacy screen. It had been two weeks since they had defeated the Keeper and about six days since they had returned to the People's Palace. Richard had taken his place as ruler of D'Hara, but he refused to command the title Lord Rahl; instead, he decided on King Richard. He didn't want to have the people of D'Hara, especially the resistance fighters, associating the Seeker with the one he had defeated.

The people easily accepted their new leader, since the townspeople and most of the D'Haran army reverted to their old personalities when the spell had been broken by Richard's defeat of Darken Rahl. It had been easy to win over the hearts and minds of the resistance, since Richard represented justice, fairness, and compassion. Winning the hearts and minds of the army had been a bit more difficult, especially since some of them were, by most standards, wicked to begin with. Even though the spell that bound them to Lord Rahl had been broken, a few had not changed that much even with the spell. They were cruel and merciless on their own, and Richard was still deciding how to deal with them.

Richard was trying to install a ruling council in D'Hara that would serve as an advisory council for him and assure the people that Richard did not have absolute power, so he could not turn into a tyrant like Darken. Though few knew of his relation to the deposed leader, Richard was worried of the possibilities and wanted to head them off before anything happened. Kahlan was concerned about a ruling council, however.

"Richard," she said over breakfast. She enjoyed having warm food at every meal, but was sure to be compassionate to those who served her. She did not want to lord her power over them, since she and Richard were not married so she was not technically their queen. "I am concerned about this council you speak of. Wouldn't it simply bring several men to one place, all of whom would have the ambition to take your throne away from you? Essentially you're bringing together a council of those who would conspire against you and take your power from you, likely by lethal force."

He turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. He knew she was just concerned about his safety, but he needed her to understand why it was so important to him.

"Probably. But it is a risk I am willing to take for the people to see that I am not like my brother. I need them to feel comfortable with my leadership. I know you only want me to be safe, but I need to look after the empire as well."

Kahlan nodded and took a bite of her toast. She loved D'Hara's blackberry jam; she hadn't had better jam anywhere. "Unifying the Midlands and D'Hara under the leadership of the Seeker is brave, Richard. I know you will do well. But what of the Westlands?"

Richard nodded as well, swallowing his bacon and washing it down with some juice. "I have sent riders to the kings of the Westlands." He leaned toward her, lowering his voice. "I have an idea for that, but I will tell you of it later," he said, glancing towards the servants. They were not looking their direction, but he knew they all had ears like wolves. "Away from eager ears." She smiled at him and nodded her understanding. He sat straighter again and spoke in a normal tone. "What are your plans for today, my love?"

"I was going to organize some of the women from the villages near the palace and start training them as healers. Many of the towns and villages need healers. It will give the women a way to feed their now-fatherless families and will give the villages a knowledgeable healer." Richard smiled at her.

"That sounds like a great idea, Kahlan. Perhaps Jensen can assist you with that?" Kahlan laughed.

"I do not think I could keep her away, Richard! The second I told her last night of my plan, she insisted she would help me." Richard took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I am glad you two get along so well, Kahlan. You are the most important people to me in the world; I don't know what I would do without you." She radiated happiness and grasped his hand with more strength.

"I don't want either of us to have to find out."

Richard pushed his chair back, and Kahlan followed. He led her from the dining area and they started on their morning walk around the castle. It was their time to reflect with one another, and it had become a comfortable habit. Each morning, they took the long way to the throne room before they met with Zedd and the others.

Richard could tell that something was wrong. "What is the matter this morning, my dear?" he asked her softly. She smiled ruefully.

"There is no hiding anything from you, is there?"

"No. So what is wrong?" He held her hand firmly, caressing it with his thumb. He nodded to people as they passed them, and she waited until they were truly alone.

"I am the Mother Confessor, Richard. I have a responsibility to go to Aydindril, but I cannot leave you. I am conflicted." He stopped and turned her to face him.

"That is what I wanted to speak to you about, Kahlan. I want to bring D'Hara, the Midlands, and the Westlands under one ruling power. A republic. I want the people to elect their own, local representatives to come to the People's Palace, where the group would choose a smaller council to be my advisors. I am the Seeker of Truth, and the people have seen enough pain and carnage." He stopped and looked at her. Her blue eyes were locked on his, wide and deep. He could read understanding, but also worry, in their depths. "What do you think, Kahlan?"

"I am speechless, Richard. It's a daring undertaking, but how does this solve the concern at hand?"

"Well, you would stay with me. You are the last living Confessor, Kahlan. The line needs to continue." He started walking again. "I want you to continue it with me. And you would be not only my most trusted advisor, but would serve as the Confessor, ensuring that all were honorable and true." She pulled on his arm and into an embrace.

"I want to continue the Confessor line with you, too, Richard," she said, pulling back slightly. "And I would be honored to help you in this endeavor. To finally bring ownership of the government to the people and accountability to the government is a worthy goal. It would be the next logical step, especially since you have never been particularly comfortable with the idea of going from carpenter's son to lord of D'Hara." His face broke into a smile and captured hers in a kiss.

"I'm so happy you're staying Kahlan…" he said, his voice trailing off as she deepened the kiss. He pulled back and took a deep breath. Her eyes looked at him with a touch of confusion.

"Richard…" she started, so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"Kahlan, I love you more than life itself. I thank the Spirits every day that I have you in my life, and I don't want to spend another life without you there permanently. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" She gasped and a breath caught in her throat. Then her face broke into the biggest smile he had ever seen, and it sent waves of joy coursing through him. He already knew her answer, but hearing her say it was heaven itself.

"Of course, Richard," she said as she pulled him up from his kneeling position and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed and laughed. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a messenger.

"Excuse me, sir," the young boy said. Richard instantly recognized him as a teenager from the nearby village named Owen. He was strong and able and very smart; Richard saw a lot of himself in the boy. Owen had proven himself most helpful, and worked well with Jensen, so Richard kept him close at hand in the castle. Owen's father had died in the resistance, so he was most honored to be able to work with the Seeker.

"Yes, Owen, what is it?" Richard asked most graciously. He knew that Owen would not have interrupted him if it were not important.

"The wizard wishes you to come to the throne room, immediately. There has been an attack," he said. Richard exchanged a look of surprise with Kahlan and they both nearly sprinted to the throne room. They were a short distance away and reached it in a matter of seconds.

"What is it, Zedd? What has happened?" Richard asked. Zedd turned to him, a horror-struck look on his face.

"I am not entirely sure, Richard," his grandfather began. He, like Kahlan and Jensen, did not address him by his title in private. "But your brother is planning something," He said, handing him a small red arrow, "and you need to stop him!"


End file.
